Demon in Human Skin
by BURN1N4T0R
Summary: This is a fic that is a bit strange. Mainly beacuse Naruto and others won't come out until way later but they will come out eventually so be patient. No pairings yet


Disclaimer: I don't own any one of the techniques that this assasin and his partner have at their disposal.Well...I take that back. Anything you don't find in Naruto is mine. I'm guessing that you don't care. This is just some legal stuff. I don't care about this stuff. All I know is that I don't own any of Naruto and this is a bit different. Team 7 will not come out until the very end when the beginning of my other fic starts. This fic is to explain the exstence of Shinsei and also the alliance between Leaf and Sand.  
  
You know what all the punctuations stand for but I'll tell you anyway.  
  
'...' is thought  
  
"..." is speech  
  
blah are sounds or words in diff. language.  
  
blah is something stressed  
  
blah is a stressed sound. you know when someone points it out. like "listen to that." THUNK!  
  
(usually translations unless unavailable)  
  
And that just about wraps it up...oh and blah is an inner thing talking. Lke inner demon.  
  
One thing the assasin hated was waiting. Yet that was exactly what he was forced to do. He was forced to wait while his partner was busy in doing some "naughty" activities with his target. The plan was to tire the target out with those "naughty" but vigorous activities and then when his partner left, wake the target up and put a shuriken in his eye. That was something he looked forward to. The target was a fat daimyo. That very same daimyo had ordered a massacre of a hundred shinobi that he himself hired to protect him on a simple journey. He hired them them killed them because he did not want leaks about his black market trade on firearms.  
  
The cloaked figure (the assasin) whirled around to get ready his weaponry when he knocked over a small candle. It had not been lit, but it made a audible sound. Trying to catch it, he cursed under his breath. "Fuck. I'm getting excited." ,he muttered. This in itself was unnerving to him because he never showed emotions unless provovked. Then he flew into an uncontrollable rage.   
  
Getting back to the scene at hand, he noticed that his partner had left. With a feral grin, he slowly rappeled over the target. With a series of seal he had invented for such tasks such as this, he put a blanket of silence over the room. He unclipped himself and then sat waiting. After about an hour he grew weary, and poked the fat man's beer belly. Roaring or trying to (kinda hard to roar when silence is blanketing you) the daimyo rose up. At that very moment, the assasin whippen out a senbon needle and rammed it into the daimyo's eye. A brief struggle ensued when panic lent strength to the fat man, but it was all too brief as the man gave one final gurgle and died. A reek filled the air as the daimyo's death released the contents of his bowels, while the assasin wrenched his senbon from his target's eye.  
  
He rushed outside and picked up his pack from a spot high up in a tree. Which was exactly where his partner met him. "So, did you take off the head to display, Shinsei?" asked his partner. "I mean isn't that one of your little traditions? Or is that just one little sadistic fun you have with dead people." She lead the way talking all the while. "I'm just wondering but why exactly did you volunteer for this mission. You never really hated this man or did you?"  
  
Shinsei just stared off behind them and then three words. "We have company." He whirled around and began a series of seals. "Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Fire Type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)" He then took to the trees setting tripwires and sticking explosive notes on splintery branches. As he sped up, an explosion and a multiple screams told him that his expolsive tag had gone off and his jutsu had connected. "Izumi, we have to make sure none of those guards make it back alive."  
  
Izumi just stared at him for a couple seconds. "...do you think I'm an idiot?! of course I know that!" She then dropped to the ground and began a series of seals. Realizing that the seals she were performing required perfect concetration and that any mistake would be rewarded with their bodies being ripped apart, Shinsei dropped to the ground as well and pulled a simple tube out of his pack. At least it seemed like a simple tube until he buried in in the ground making it tilt up at 30 degrees. Then it became a fougasse. Basically a fougasse is extremely similar to a cannon or a shotgun barrel. A simple incendiary bomb with shuriken, kunai, and senbon needles packed on top of it. When the bomb detonates it forces everything to come out at a very high speed. Including the flames from the explosion. As the fougasse went off, Izumi finished her jutsu "Let the wind speed your coming, Let the earth shield you, Let the flames burn your enemys, Let the blood flow like water, Kuchiyose no jutsu.....Kitsune no Youkai!"  
  
Of course, right when she summoned that, she ran. Ran like her life depended on it (it did) and then stopped. She turned around to look at the Kitsune she had summoned. "WHERE IS MY TARGET HUMAN ?" ,it asked. "I WAS CALLED AT A VERY BAD TIME. JUST HURRY UP AND TELL ME WHO TO KILL." So she told him. I mean what kind of idiot would hold back information on a demon? It just isn't done. Of course, right after she summoned him, she collasped at her lack of chakra. Shinsei immediately rushed over to her side and picked her up.  
  
"Izumi. Wake up. We have a job to finish. Then you can sleep all you want." ,he whispered. "Don't die on me. I've never lost anyone on a mission and I'm not going to start now." As he said that, he noticed the wreckage that the Kitsune was inflicting on the foolish guards that had attempted to follow them. "Then I guess that I'll have to end it. Kitsune! Return to your mate!"  
  
"Compliance. May your tails bring you power and victory."  
  
"May your feet lead you to great battles and strength." With that said, Shinsei began a series of complicated seals. If he missed just one, he'll freeze everything around him in a 3 mile radius. "Makke hyou shyou! Fools. Come feel the wrath of a shinobi...."  
  
Author's Corner: Little Tidbits: I know I know Makke hyou shyou is Haku's move but I'm stealing it. Besides I'll explain how Shinsei can copy any technique if he truly feels he needs it. And this story will probably have no pairing. Maybe it will be something unusual. Probably Naruto x Temari and stuff like that. I'm sorry Tokeh Gecko but im going to take your idea of a jutsu list chapter. Except it's going to be more like a character bio kind of thing. Let see....Naruto will not act like and idiot in this fiction. Instead he will be at the Hidden Village of Wind for a little training session.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Oh my GOD! We taking massive casualties! Call out Sandaime-sama! We've got another demon on our hands!"  
  
"I have found the vessel for Kyubi..."  
  
"I am called Shinsei. Also called the Shadowless one by some people...."  
  
So meanwhile you guys stew for another chapter, review and umm.....I guess read some other fanfics? Some nice ones are:  
  
Red Howling  
  
Red Moon  
  
TokehGecko's fics (can't remeber the title)  
  
Covenant  
  
Faith in Humanity {i apologize for insulting you and your pre reader. i tried to apologize earlier but didn't go through}  
  
and so on and so on. There are more but i cant remember at the moment. I'll have more for you next chapter. And the more you review, the faster i type eh?  
  
so AIM sn is k1ngch0wm31n  
  
email is mrweirdo77@yahoo.com  
  
...i can tell you when i update. email me and ask. 


End file.
